Dilemma
Category: OtherSpace: Millennium Logs Category:Kanter's Hope Logs 1 Over the somewhat cracked speakers of Procnyj Station, some of which are still working, comes a message. "Procnyj Station facing imminent threat. All available personnel report below the Command Center. Volunteers requested. Otherwise evacuate." Over the Kanter's Hope comm channels Rodney comments, "If you're on the station, see what you can do to help. I'm going to see about the medbay types for now and get the injured out of harms way. Got enough people left over here to try something." The trade quarter is a mix of chaos, action, and passivity. A few people are converging under the command center. Most merchants are trying to secure down some goods, and even more are heading towards the docked ships. Some Ungstiri are conversing beneath the command center, "Do we know what's going on?" one says. "Sounds sudden, why the need for help?" Another asks. "Evaction? They never say to leave!" a third one claims. 'Can't any of you speak Terran?' one asks, exasperated, he doesn't look to be Ungstiri, it should be noted. Sara runs into the trade quarter trying to get a looks around at what's going on, "What happened?" she asks heading for the people under the command center, "How can we help?" Gideon is running from the Recreation Quarter to the metal catwalk leading up to the Command Center, he has to jostle a few people to get towards his area as most are heading towards the docked ships. Tuxedo pads along his way, in continued blissful ignorance of what may be passing. "Where do you want us?" Marina pulls up against the wall, looking around. Alexandra joins the group under the command center as well, but chooses not to contribute any more questions -- the important ones all seem to have been asked. What an obstacle course! Lil manages not to bowl anyone over, if only through speedy manuevering as she tries to keep up with Sara and the lot...especially because without Mierznykovy she has no idea what's going on. Loken is following Lil, kinda glancing around and he doesn't entirely seem sure as to what's going on entirely. And now a kind of squat looking Ungstiri man with a dark black beard comes down. "Mikhail Sokolov. I'm in charge." he says. "Our sensors just picked up three asteroids that'll threaten the station. 4 AUs out. First one's scheduled to hit in 90 minutes. Don't have enough power, so we need some help jury rigging fixes, trying to squeeze every last drop of power we can. Don't know what all of you can do, but we need ideas. Fast." from above, another man speaks, "Can't get a lock of them, we should've known 'bout these weeks ago." but with this he tosses down a PDA to Sokolov. "I can help with comms, Lil here's an engineer, Loken's a pilot, Lex and Marina here are docs," Sara says stepping forward to talk to Sokolov, "Let us know how we can help," she offers. Gideon takes a step up the metal stairway, putting him already higher than most of the people around him, "We have enough ships. Depending on the size, can't we simply divert them?" From up here he spots Tux, "Cat! They need an engineer." Tuxedo bobs his head at Gideon. "Aye, wee monkey lad!" he calls back cheerfully. "An engineerrrr orrr thrree arrre frrrree." Mari blinks and stays attached to the wall. Not much sense in getting in the way yet. Lildrina,who caught up and heard Sara's bit, remains next to Loken with one arm looped through his. She nods vigorously and waves to identify herself, much more awake than a few minutes ago. "Tuxedo!" Lil smiles to herself. "What luck." Alexandra also steps forward with Sara. "I'm actually decent with engines and such myself. I can at least assist with that," she offers. "Unless there's some medical emergency too, that is." "Yea, I can fly..." Erik trails a bit, seeming to be completely lost in this sense, although keeping by Lil. "You dumb station jockey!" one of the guys shouts at Sokolov, "4 AUs, 90 minutes, that's one-third c! How'd you miss this!" he demands. Once Sara speaks up, Sokolov tosses the PDA to Lil, "Pass that around, you're now in charge of figuring out how to get me enough power to turn on the plasma cannons without killing us all." then to Loken, "We'll likely need you to shoot this thing out of the sky once the engineers get power for us." to Sara, "Know anything about SigInt?" he asks. Finally he looks over at Marina, "If any of them hit, we'll likely have one among those of us who stay, but for now, do what you can." rapid fire commenting to just about everyone. "Form up, get with where you'd work best, no time to waste!" Sara nods, "A little," she says, "I can trace signals too if you need, work computers, anything like that," she offers to Sokolov. Tuxedo pads over to Lildrina, ears perked forward - hey, new shiny. "Prrrrr?" "You sent out a distress signal?" When Sukolov shakes his head and sets to explain Gideon replies, "Good, it'll just call in every hyena, jackal and vulture in the system." He sighs and watches as the others gather around Lil, "Not much for me to do here." Mari blinks and nods, then works through the sentence again. "Well okay then." Loken blinks a little, "I'm a pilot, not a gunner...there's a large differance on capital ships," Erik replies, "But, I could attempt it, haven't shot anything since the academy," Lildrina takes the PDA and peers at it, scrolling down the list of numbers with a light frown. "Trouble," she murmurs. "I don't like how skinny this is, Tux. We'll have to cut power whever we can and route it through pulse cannons, and shields I guess, if we can." She passes the PDA to Tux, and signals Alexandra too. The more eyes the better. "Can either of you spacewalk?" "Try shutting down non-essential comp systems, and take Doc with ya." Sokolov says to Sara, "Might get a bit of juice there. More people on it faster it'll go, just tell 'em what to do." then he reconsiders, and points at Gideon, "If he can't do more either, take him along too." Alexandra moves in closer to look over the PDA with Lildrina, biting her lip at the mention of spacewalking. "Mmmm, unfortunately, no," she says, shaking her head. "And this -is- awfully lean..." The Sivadian frowns a bit, her brow furrowing. Tuxedo indicates his boots. "Grravboots, lass," he says. "Means I dinnae need so much skill." His jaw drops slightly, amused. "Yerrr turrrn tae be chief, lass. Dirrrect an' I'll follow." Sara nods, and heads for the nearest computer control she can find, she works quickly to figure out what they need and what they don't, non essential computer stuff getting shut down one at a time as she goes, "Let me know if I turn off anything that's important," she says to Marina and Gideon. Marina glances to Gideon and then takes up an open station. "Roger that," she replies, scanning the sytem. "Not that we'd really know," she murmurs. "Right," Loken replies to his own comment, glancing around and twisting his lip a touch. Gideon gets down off his step and joins Sara, "Sure." He glances at the computer console next to Saras., "There a Terran Standard option?" He hits something at random and blinks in surprise, "Yep. That makes things easier." He frowns as he concentrates. "75 minutes, Sir!" is the shout from above at Sokolov. "We know!" he growls back, seeming irritated. Then to Lildrina and the engineers, "Got a couple boys upstairs who did some salvage, they'd need some real guidance though to do much useful." Sara continues working, "Shutting down systems one through three," she says, "Let me know what that does," she says to the other two. "Just don't let me shut down life support or anything imprortant like that," she explains to Mari. Mari keeps tapping at the computer, flipping through what she can look at. "Yes'm. How much of the med bay do you want to leave up?" "Water heating and recycling is off," says Gideon. And taps a key of his own, "And I just shut off some kind of refuge system." "Check." Lildrina murmurs, thinking fast. "We're going to have to coax more out of that reactor, but it won't last long once we do." she says, biting her lip. "Can we cut light and gravity to the RecQuarter? I'd like to shut down docking entirely as soon as all the refugees are clear. That should give us enough power to kick up the plasma cannons and leave major life support on...but we would have no shields. One plasma cannon and partial shielding?" Tuxedo drops his jaw. "Want me tae focus onna rrrreactorrrs, lass?" "What's the refugee status?" Sokolov asks into his comm. He listens for a bit, then grumbles some more, "Some of 'em ain't going." then into his comm, "Kick 'em out of medical and rec, we'll seal 'em off." then to Loken, "Got any zero-g training? Could use it right now." "We can load them onto the Hope," Mari notes. "So long as you're not asking me to spacewalk untethered, I can handle myself," Erik replies with a nod to Sokolov. Gideon keeps an eye on the systems, "Getting there." A frown. "I think." Alexandra frowns at that. "How long does it take to power up the shields?" she asks. A hand is run through her hair. "Is there -any- way to get more power without damaging the reactor in the process? Hmmm..." Sara continues shutting down computer systems and she gets on the station comms, "All people in medical and recreation areas need to evacuate now, the systems in there will be shut down, I repeat, if you in a medical or recreation area, evacuate now, systems there will be shut down." She looks between the two helping her, "Think we could get any emergency medical cases to the Hope?" she asks. Mari frowns, and nods. "We can't just leave them to evac themselves, they're gonna need help..." Majors steps into the area smoking on of his black and gold cigarettes. The Sivadian doesn't seem to really know what to make of things so far. "They just need to be wheeled out or will they need medical assistance?" he glances at his console. "There first I can do, second... not so much." "Okay, rest of us have those who can't walk or otherwise move onto the Hope. We're pretty full. Beginning the flight checklist over here. Those in the medbay yet are being stubborn, but they are mobile." "Got some suits in the bay." then Sokolov shouts upward, "Get a couple EVAs down here!" he growls. And a couple other guys come down. "Need an EVA, repair job." he points at the engineer group, "They're in charge. Go!" and they start jogging towards the ready room to suit up. "Without damaging them?" Lildrina laughs, sort of an inappropriate response. "If Tux does it right and we use it with moderation," she says with a certain smile. "say, the 15 minute maximum, they might jut need a good scrubbing and some love. Which is better than being in pieces. Tux, take some of these guys with you and tell me if you think you can get those boosted on signal." Then, of all people, she turns to Erik. "Erik. I want to raze those sensors to nil in a pinch. Do you think you can plot the asteroid's movements definitely enough that we can do that if we have to?" "Can I go to assist?" Mari asks Sara. "Or do you still need me here?" Erik looks to Sokolov, "Do you still need me, and where?" before looking back to Lil, "Decently so, recieved enough training to do so decently," Sara nods, "You two go assist, let me know when it's safe to turn more things off," she says, her eyes going back to the console and she continues to shut down areas of the station. Tuxedo bobs his head, and goes to do just that. "Rrrrighto, lassie. Rrreactorrr lads, wi' me!" "Yeah." Sokolov says to Loken, "Out with 'em unless the engineers say otherwise." "What the bloody hell is going on here? I am out getting some sodding cat food and everyone is running about. If people are running about, I do think that I need to be informed as to it. Ello?" Majors looks around to those about. Gideon raises an eyebrow and glances over at Sukolov, it's taken him a while, "A third of a C. Isn't that like ridiculously fast? I mean, not an accident fast and there's three of them. The odds of which are..." He blinks, "HEY IS THIS STATION BEING TARGETED?" Mar tugs on Majors' arm. "C'mon. We're gonna go move patients." Loken nods to Sokolov, moving to follow the engineers, "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere," he replies to Lil, "Anyone who knows physics could probably handle it, sorry," a gentle touch to her arm followed by a soft, "Be careful," is all he offers, before taking off after the engineers at a jog. "Please track those asteroids, Erik, as soon as you can. I'd really, really like it if you think you could shoot them point blank...but I'll try and leave enough wiggle room so that we don't have to." Lildrina says, patting his shoulder. "EVA repairmen over here!" She waves an arm to get their attention and summon them over as soon as they can. "Alexandra, can I get you to translate to them? I think this would be easier to understand in their own language." While waiting for her response and the EVA folk, she looks at Majors with a scrutinizing glare. "Thomas!" She calls. "What experience have you with heavy weaponry? Like...a plasma cannon?" Alexandra glances over at Gideon at his outburst, frowning, then turns her attention back to Lildrina, giving a faintly sheepish grin. "Yeah, okay, point taken. Hmm..." A nod is given then. "I can do that." Tuxedo takes a small group of people who...one must presume know what they're doing, and bounds off to the reactors. Tools are grabbed in hand and paw, and work sets in at once. The EVA types from the command center come running back towards Lil, seeming to understand well enough to get that. Sokolov looks at Gideon, "How'd the get launched? Not fast enough." he mutters, "We'll look into it later." Gideon nods at that and follows after Marina, "We'd better, three is too many." "A plasma cutter possibly... a ship mounted cannon? No lass... and what the bloody hell is this tossing mess about?" Majors growls as he looks around. "Evac? What..? What the bloody hell... patients?" "C'mon Thomas," Marina reiterates. "You can wheel beds." She smiles at Gid, "Can you come too? If we can get people resettled we should be fine. I think...we can stash anyone not a critical in the common room of the Hope for right now." Sara continues speaking over the comms, repeating it in several languages including Mierz and Timonese, as she speaks she continues shutting down various parts of the station as they show that they're evacuated. "Alexandra, would please explain to them..." Lildrina explains to Alexandra the priority on fixing the turrets. Then she switches subjects entirely. "Tux, we'll be needing the reactor booted up in about 25 minutes. Does it look like that'll work?" Lildrina checks in with Tux, and then shouts up at Sara. "Sara, do you think we can crack Life support down to 20% flat? Lose lighting somewhere, maybe?" "Right, tragectories," Erik replies to Lil with a nod, "Where're the sensors? Sorry," Alexandra nods, and relays the instructions from Lildrina to the EVA repairmen that just ran over, translating from Standard to Mierznykovy. is the reply Alexandra receives from the repairman. Tuxedo calls back, "Twenty minutes, aye. Ye'll have it all." "All rec areas are shut down, sir," Sara reports to Sokolov, "Everthing else is down by twelve percent. She looks to Lil, "If the medical areas are evac'ed quickly...probably," she replies. "You just tell me where to park them," says Gideon. "Hi Tom, bit of a mess yeah?" Mari leads the way down to the medical bay, sprinting along the empty hallways. Inside are an assorted crowd of 'walking wounded', mostly confused and stubborn in their intent to remain. She beings directing in Mierznykovy. She indicates two frails for Gideon and Majors to begin wheeling and pauses by the computer station long enough to pull up patient charts. She scans quickly, and then pulls the data holders. "You can power down the medical computers now," she coms up to Sara. "Good work, thanks!" Lildrina waves to Tux, and obliquely to the EVA men, and then nearly leaps out of her skin as Loken speaks. "What. I dunno. Sokolov sir! Where're your sensor readouts? This gent needs to look at those before we cut them off at the knees." "Upstairs, there's a holo display." Sokolov answers. The patients Marina, Majors, and Gideon come upon reluctantly start coming along, some quite slowly, some wheeling, but they are moving, largely convinced by Marina's direction, it seems. "There is plenty of room on the Avalon and Tharsis." Majors offers over to the Doctor as he eyes the wounded. He says with a friendly smile to some withered old babushka, kissing her cheek if he can before looking at Gideon. "Yes? I wouldn't know.." "Right," Loken replies, moving to head upstairs to get a look at those sensor readouts. Tuxedo and his group are working busily, preparing the reactors for the required surge. Gideon takes one of those indicated and begins to lead him towards the ship, "Light cases only." He looks down at the older man he's wheeling, "Those that won't need immediate medical assistance." "No, let's keep them all in the same place," Marina replies as she begins a follow-the-leader chain of wounded, having them hold onto the shoulder before them to follow along Gideon. "Put 'em in the common room." She turns back to the two remaining critical patients and frown, going to check their stats. "Why are you still here?" she asks softly, knowing there's no answer. The EVA technicians head out, presumably suiting up now. Loken's up there in the command center for a little bit, looking over those readouts for a few minutes, before he goes to the way down and calls, "Asteroid two isn't on a collision course anymore, and I'd recommend not doing anything to put us back in it's path," Gideon nods and along with Majors wheels his guy towards the ready bay. Alexandra tags along with Lildrina, mostly trying to stay out of the way, it seems. "Is there anything else you needed me to do?" she asks, biting her lip a bit. "I don't mind being a translator at all, but if I can do anything else useful in the meantime..." A slight shrug follows. Majors wheels his old lady along, chatting away to her in Mierz. The weather, vodka, her grandchildern, her sex life and so on. Thomas is a man of action! See those hurt people move at unsave speeds due to his prodding! "Shutting off medical then," Sara replies and starts to do so. "Translating is very useful, so thank you. Ummm... See if tux needs help or help Sara, whichever you like." Lildrina hrms thoughtfully. "We're going to have to be ready to nix off the sensors right quick if we have to." She waves acknowledgement to Loken. "Forty-five." Sokolov says. "One down, two left?" he asks Loken. Then another shout from above, "In standard protocol sensor range for One." Mari unhooks the beds from their holding rails and checks to be sure the auto-support systems activate. She wheels one for the door, and out into the hallway, before returning for the other. An assessment of the patients as they are moved indicates they're bedbound more for leg injuries than life-threatening ones. She meets Majors passing back as she heads for the next to last patient. "We're sealing up in five minutes," she comms up to Sara. "Then you can close down the bay. I'll radio back in when we're on our way up." "Aye, sir," Loken replies to Sokolov, then blinks, shaking his head slightly, "Need me anywhere else?" Sara nods, "Ready and waiting," she says to Marina, then to Lil, "Just let me get the last systems taken care of, still not down to 20 percent yet." "Help the engineers, see if you can't track the asteroids so you can target without the sensors." Sokolov suggests. "Timonae Engineer!" One of the EVA Technicians says through a radio, "You and the other woman's ideas were good. Turret one is fully fixed. Thirty five minutes to spare!" Majors takes up one of Marina's beds and starts to push it down the long hallway. He asks the man in the bed. The Sivadian gets a running start and picks up speed before hopping onto the back rung of the bed. Seems like the Sivadian is making up for all the missed sleighing days as a lad. WHOOSH goes the Sivadian and the comatose man!. "Fine work!" Lildrina compliments the EVA techs. "Do you think you could give me Turret B too? If you can't get it in 15 though, get yourselves back inside." She pauses to pluck thoughtfully at her lip. "Reactors in fifteen, please, Tux!" She reminds him. "And if we could rig Turret B to have a set firing point that intercepts the last asteroid in say...15-20 minutes when we wake up that dragon," she points at Loken and bobs her head in a hopeful nod. "That'd be just peachy." "Right plotting courses," Loken replies with a nod, heading back towards the sensor station. "We're clear," Mari comms. Medical getting sealed off and shut down," Sara comms, then does so. On the Hope, Rod is on the Bridge doing flight check procedures. He has what looks to be a rather injured, but conscious man at the nav console, while he has the captain's chair. "We're full." he grumbles loudly. Then he hears more getting loaded from behind him, "Kanter's Mercy..." he mumbles, "How's it going out there?" "Clear? Perhaps you should.. leave. We can get the rest of the people on the Avalon and Tharsis. Get the...... unfit out of the way." Majors says in Marina's direction. Marina just keeps encouraging the last few stragglers aboard. "C'mon Thomas, get on. I need more hands, and you can help me get them all seated. If the common room is full we'll put them in the crew quarters. If we spread them out over ships unorganized like this, we'll lose people." She switches comm signals and pages Rodney on the bridge. "Almost done sir...sorry for the change. They need to close down life support on the rest of the station for power." "It's going pretty well," Lex replies over the comm, after Marina. "One of the turrets is fully repaired, and they're out there working on the other one. Lildrina seems to have things pretty well in hand." "I am talking about the rest of the uninjured people. Not the bleedy ones." Majors lifts a brow as he helps people move along. "Tharsis and Avalon will be enough for the skeleton crew. No point in keeping the worst off here till the last minute wot wot?" "I'll have asteroid three's tragectory soon," Loken calls down as he keeps working, "One's giving me a touch more trouble," otherwise, he just works. "Two is going well... turret is up." One of the EVA techs says, "Twenty-five minutes left... can probably get the turret in another ten minutes." With a shrug, Marina prepares to close the hatch on the Hope. "You can hang out if you want, but anyone able to move that doesn't require medical support should be moving up the station or already gone." She comms up to Sara. "How much time, ma'am?" She listens to the reply and looks at Thomas. "Last call." Majors lifts a brow and goes to join Marina. The Sivadian glances about for a momemt then shrugs. "Shall we.. do something productive? Pray?" He asks before he lights up a black and gold cigarette. "Normally the church of Sivad... but that just means I believe in nothing. Cake or death?" The Sivadian asks with a lift of his brow. "Shall we go and see if we can do... anything else?" "How much time left, sir?" Sara asks of Sokolov and she goes back to working at the computers, life support and bringing it down being the focus at this point. "Just tell me when to go." Rod calls, seeming ready to get the ship moving. Lildrina waves acknowledgement to Loken. "Excellent. I'll see if we can't cut sensors last minute, love." She tucks her hands in her pocket and nibbles on her lip. "If you think you can do it, then so do I." She tells the EVA folks, "Ten minutes maximum, and then you get your tails inside." Then she turns towards Tux. "Scratch that, we're gonna slide by the seat of our pants, Tux. I need that reactor running in ten minutes." "Three's tragectory is set," Loken calls out, he nods to Lil, but those below can't see that. He's still working on one. Tuxedo calls back, "Rrrready when ye arrre, lass!" And with a total of fifteen minutes to go, the EVA tech calls out, "It's up." but the enthusiasm seems subdued, "Coming back. Alone. Iosef got... fried. Suit might last an hour or so, get 'im after it's over if we can." Marina frowns and tries to pluck the cigarette from Majors' mouth. "Not here, dumb..." her word is censored it seems. "Hospital ship, right?" She lifts her com. "Sara, you need us? If not we'll ride it out down here with the Hope." "Fifteen minutes left," Sara comms back to Marina, and she continues working on that computer, "come on," she mutters softly. "Tragectory plotted for asteroid one, now we just need to set the guns to fire into their path's," Loken calls out. "Going to refuse me cigarettes when I am relegated to the simple position of inactive observer to my own impending doom? I do say.. you should get better air filters. Since we are not up to much and our task is done.. care for a came of bridge? The rock is still fifteen minutes away and we don't seem to be needed for anything else useful." He says with a faint smirk before he starts for the Hope's airlock, meaning to exit the ship. "Please kick that reactor up now, Tux!" Lildrina snaps, and then hollers. "Sara! Cut Sensors to Weak...20 percent! Erik, you'll still be able to see Bugger Number One." The to Sara again, "Here's what I think; as soon as that's done, we power up the turrets and fire for four mintues max. AFter the firing sequence, shut both of those down and dump power to shield as much of the station as we can. ...See if you can shield the turrets a little...for Iosef." Sara nods and sets to work, everything not needed is turned off at this point, and life support to 20. "Cutting sensors now," she calls to Lil and sets to work again. Tuxedo roars as only a Demarian can: "NOW, LADS!" - perhaps just enthused by the effort. But by damn, it works. Those reactors not only function, they roar with life. And with the reactors powering up, Rodney goes and fires the thrusters on the Hope, starting to take it into the asteroid belt and away from the station. "We're going to LT." he says over the comms. And with fourteen minutes left, the first asteroid is hit by one of the plasma turret series of blasts fragmenting it into chunks, still heading towards the station, but far less harmful now. "And with thirteen minutes left, the largest of the asteroids are all broken up. The remaining bits between one and three could be a threat to operations, but the imminent danger to the station's continued existance may well be over. "We have kills on both asteroids," Loken announces after firing at both the asteroids, "Looks like there's still a lot of chunks coming at us, want me to try for them or get shields up?" he calls down to no one in particular. "You have exactly two minutes to keep shooting. Break up the biggest as much as you can." Lildrina answers abruptly, lifting an eyebrow at the hard working Sara. "It'll be tight..." she murmurs to herself. Sara nods, "I'm ready when you give the order, just let me know," she says to Lil. Marina scowls at Majors. "I'm going to work on presorting and grabbing triage packs...if they miss, we'll have to head back in." "Affirmative, continuing firing," Erik calls back, aiming along the asteroid's tragectories and opening fire. "You know. Well maybe you don't.. Isn't always fun when we get to sit on our arses for a while going 'Oh my! Fear! Oh My! Fear!' Once, just once I would have liked to you know not cowered in the corner. You remember the AI going crazy? I spent all of that in an airlock doing something that turned out to be useless. And here? I sit on a medical ship Joy. Care to join me for a smoke? Your eyes are stunning when you are scared out of your wits luv. Care to make our last few minutes worth it? Supposing condoms would only be a formality at this point and if we live? Oh the stories we can tell! Hopefully no crabs or kids though." Majors winks over at Marina before he digs around for another cigarette to light up. "And if they miss.. well, You will try to die first so as to give you some small bit of joy. Shall I help you poke around for bags full of pointy stuff as well? Have a nurse outfit I can borrow/" And with 11 minutes left, and all said and done, there's a couple big chunks left, but mostly it's little stuff now. More than a couple in the upper command center start cheering loudly. Then Sokolov shouts up, "Boy, you're good. If I gave you a rockhopper right now think you could get Iosef for us?" "Cut power to those turrets, please Sara, and get the shields up as soon as you can." Lildrina says a bit more harshly than she really means to. "If you can get someone to bring him in, I can take a look at him right off," Lex offers, looking over at Sokolov. "Since the Hope's already gone, I mean. I can at least try to keep him stable until we can get some things back online here." "Aye sir, gunning isn't my strongpoint, but I can fly any ship," Erik replies to Sokolov, "Just show me to the ship." Marina just cycles the airlock closed and heads up through the cargo bay...locking that door too. Sokolov begins moving towards the bay, "Do it!" he says to Lex, seeming to half hear her. Sara nods and works quickly, first the turrets down to nothing, then shields up to 80 percent, "Gottcha," she says softly. "Affirmative, sir," Loken replies as he takes off to the bay. He gets into the jumper, barely bothering with much of a preflight, the ship is off. Those watching sensors or out viewports could watch the rockhopper gunning straight for Iosef, and then slowly for rescue. When Iosef's secured, the rockhopper turns back towards the station, and now? Well, the path's quickly becoming clogged with debris from said asteroids. Erik's rockhopper weaves a rather elegant looking dance through them, keeping Iosef away from the incoming field to reduce the risk of micro-asteroids. The rockhopper sweeps towards the station, just narrowly ahead of the incoming asteroids. Majors yawns as he looks at the airlock and checks his watch. "If my eyes are going to explode due to a push of a button while this oh so exciting bit of nothingness goes on, care to watch at least luv?" The Sivadian tries to pry the airlock open. "Really.. this is plain sillly. Open the bloody door please? Not a fan of them at all... Marine and all you know right luv? Did the long walk, short airlock thing way too many times before... I will be a good lad and get the pokey bags to pass the sit on our arse time if you let me out. Give you a smooch and buy you a stiff drink after this as well. Come on luv... I want to be noticed if I die.. luv?" Majors sighs after a long moment and runs a hand through his hair. Stick close to your desks and never go to sea, And you all may be Rulers of the Queen's Navy!" He lamently sings to himself in the airlock, sinking to his knees and enjoying his cigarette in the limited air. "Thank you," Lildrina says to Sara with a huge sigh of relief, slumping against a wall with an unmistakeable grin. And with Loken in, Sara hitting the controls, Lil's orders, Tuxedo's powering the reactor, and Alex's assistance with the turret plans, the asteroids have been largely destroyed, and the rest reflect off the shields. There's a bit of shaking, but Procnyj Station is safe. Sokolov seems greatly relieved, "We did it." he says. "Let's get things back online." he says, climbing back up to the command center. "I'll thank you all properly later. I got work to do." It takes a bit, but the Kanter's Hope begins back towards the station. "Coming back." he calls over the comms, "Tell me when we can use the medical facilities again."